None.
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a non-slip, dual leg pedal lock for securing the brake pedal of an automobile to prevent theft, the invention having a locking means on the dual legs for double secure locking of the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to automobile anti-theft devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,197, a shaft and a lower movable plate are disclosed having a second movable component locking the lever arm of an automobile pedal is disclosed, the invention multiple pedal engaging embodiments and a lock means engaging a singular shaft. A similar patent, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,121 to Mankarious, defines a locking anti-theft device attaching to a pedal arm and the pedal having an extending shaft extending to the floor of the automobile as an extension of the pedal arm, the device first attaching to the pedal arm, being slid under the pedal and then extended with a key lock holding the extending shaft in place, causing the user to have to bend over to apply the device to the pedal.
Two patents, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,483 to Daniels and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,435, disclose locking devices attaching to steering wheels and a pedal to secure a vehicle from theft. In U.S. Pat. No. D312,200 to Bhagwat and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,092 to Hsieh, multiple pedal locks are disclosed, locking the entire pedal bank of an automobile within a relatively flat device preventing the pedals from movement towards the automobile floor. A gear shift and gas pedal lock device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,868 to Villani.
None of these patents disclose a dual leg member having non-slip means on the bottom of each leg, nor do they disclose locking means activating two locking pawls engaging each of the legs of the dual leg member. The non-slip means of the bottom of each legs prevents the device from being moved once planted into the floor of the automobile, which is apparent in pedal locking devices which do not have non-slip means, the non-slip means engaging the floor materials covering of the automobile floor. The dual legs prevent rocking of the device once attached to the automobile pedal which is apparent in single leg pedal locks.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a non-slip automobile pedal lock device which cannot be slid or moved once applied to the automobile. A second objective is to provide a dual leg element which prevents rocking of the device once applied and also provides two legs engaged by the locking means of the invention which is biased in opposing directions improving over locking means engaging a single leg.